


Let Me

by bonsnott



Category: AC/DC
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsnott/pseuds/bonsnott
Summary: It's 1980. Bon survived and AC/DC is on their Back in Black tour. Phil and Christine find love together but Bon has other plans. Bon wants Christine and there is nothing that can stop him from getting her.





	1. Waking Him

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! I don't condone rape or abuse.

Bon had been particularly pissed as of late and Christine certainly did not want to be the one to have to wake him out of his hangover slumber. After knocking on the door gently and calling Bon's name, Christine opened the door. Reluctantly, she walked over to his motionless body and sighed. 

"Bon!," she called again. "It's time to get up! You're going to be late for the show!"

"Fuck off!" he growled at her angrily.

"Bon, please get up!"

"No! I said, 'Fuck off!'"

"Bon, you're going to be fuckin' late and if you're late, people will boo you. And if they boo you, that means they don't like you. And if they don't like you, they won't come to your shows. And if they don't come to your shows, you don't get their fuckin' money. So, get the fuck up... NOW."

He growled and grunted and sat up.

While rubbing his eyes, Bon said to Christine, "Hand me my pants, would ya?"

Bon pulled a cigarette out of a carton of Marlboros and put it in his mouth.

Turning to the corner, Christine picked up his ragged, torn up blue jeans. 

"Thanks," he slurred. "Ya got a-?"

Christine produced a lighter and lit his cigarette for him. 

As he was pulling his tight jeans up his legs, he paused for moment when he caught her looking at his underwear. 

"Ya like what ya see, sweetheart?" he slurred again.

"I-," she protested.

"No, it's alright, princess. We'll make this our little secret."

He winked at her.

Christine narrowed her eyes and scowled at him.

"Oh, don't gimme that look."

Pursing his lips playfully, he rubbed himself through the denim of his pants.

"I know you want me, baby girl..." he crooned. His tongue flicked out at her.

"Ugh!" Christine scoffed in disgust.


	2. All Mine

     After the show, a sweaty Bon headed towards the group of fans backstage. He told them elaborate stories of when he went to Florida and "killed an alligator" and exaggerated about how he "ate it raw". He told them of when he was "in a gang" during his youth and said gang taught him how to "steal and kill".

     Bon's caretaker, Christine, sat near the exit scowling at her crafty "friend". She does not truly consider him a friend, as he has been telling people things about her behind her back. For instance, she once caught him telling a group of all male concert attendees that he "made his caretaker orgasm" for him "seven times in 30 minutes" and that she "passed out from exhaustion of sheer pleasure afterwards". Her anger burned at him like the sun.

     After he told his stories of lies, he pranced over to her seated in the corner. He blocked her view of anything else, so that all she saw was him.

"Hello, Christine," he purred, a smirk playing on his thin lips.

She put on an obviously fake smile.

"Hello, Bon."

He looked her up and down like a piece of meat.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" she asked uncomfortably.

"You looks so fuckin' good, Chrissy."

"Well, please stop lookin' at me like that. It's makin' me uncomfortable."

"I'll look at you however the fuck I please, Christine," he said coolly.

"Oh, you will, will you?" she said boldly getting up from her seat and shoving past him as he stared at the floor. He grabbed her upper arm.

"And just where do you think you're goin'? I didn't say you could fuckin' leave," he sneered.

"Excuse me, but who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I've had it with your shit, Christine. I won't have you fuckin' defyin' me anymore."

"Aw... Did I hurt Bonny's ego? Did I attack his pwide? Hmm?" she teased in a mock baby voice.

"Go ahead, princess. Keep diggin' that hole. You're gonna get yourself into a world of trouble."

"Oh, fuck you. You ain't gonna do shit."

He pointed his finger at her.

"Oh, I'm not, eh? I'm gonna wear that ass out so fuckin' bad, you'll beg me to stop."

"Yeah, whatever. I've got a date to go to so... um, are you like, ya know? Finished bitchin'?"

He perked up at her statement.

"Oh, you got a date? With who? Pray tell me."

"Phil," she said smiling. "He's quite the catch, ya know? With his... ever so sleek hair and... sky blue eyes... And, oh, have you seen his muscles? Gee, they're SO big from beatin' those drums all the time? Oh, tell me, Bon, what is it you do again?"

He rolled his eyes at her. 

"I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to go on any fuckin' dates."

"You did, buuut... I don't care," Christine giggled, "So, are we through or not?"

"If you fuck him, I'll hurt you both."

"Bye bye, Bon," she called as she left for her date.


	3. I'll Hurt You

     Bon watched as that disgusting fucker touched what wasn't his. He felt like he could stomp over to them and break his fuckin' neck. The little cunt's hands clasping hers... Fuck. It made him sick as a dog.

     Just who do they think they are? Just who does she think she is? She's his. Not Phil's. Bon's.

     And just who does he think he is? Does he not know that there's a price to pay for those who steal from Bon fuckin' Scott?

     He said he'd hurt them both if they fuck, but hey, they already crossed a fuckin' line by even thinkin' about comin' together like this. He'll hurt them anyway. He smirked at the thought of making them pay for what they've done.

     Phil had taken Christine out to a cheap roadside diner, but she didn't mind. She liked to spend time with the man she loved. They had been open with each other about their feelings, but could never speak of them to anyone else for fear of Bon finding out. Christine didn't care that she told Bon because he didn't scare her anymore.

"Fuck 'im," she thought to herself.

     Giggling at one of Phil's jokes about monkeys and drums, Christine ran her thumb in a circular motion over his hand. 

"Christine, I'm so happy we're together tonight. You make me so happy," he beamed.

"Oh, Phil, you don't mean that," she bubbled and looked down at their clasped hands. "Do you?"

Her giggles ceased when something blocked out the light and a shadow came over her like an omen.

"Christine," growled a raspy voice. 

Christine looked up to see Bon sneering down at her.

"I thought I told you that you were supposed to help me with my... condition," he growled at her.

"Oh, yes, Bon. I'm sorry. I forgot. Can it maybe wait 'til tomorrow? Ya see, I've got a date with someone very special?" she said winking at Phil playfully.

Bon sighed.

"Christine, you know very well that I could die, don't you? Don't you give a shit about me, darling? Won't you help me survive? I guess not then. Because obviously you would rather fuckin' stay here and eat fuckin' bacon and fuckin' pancakes for fuckin' dinner. Enjoy."

He paused.

"Ya know what? Fuck it. You're not gonna get a choice. You're comin' with me whether you like it or not."

Snatching Christine's wrist, Bon forcefully pulled her from her seat on the booth and led her towards the exit.

"Bon? What the fuck, man?" Phil intervened.

"She's goin' to help me with my problem. Right, Chrissy?"

"But, Bon, we're not even finished with our meal," Phil pressed.

"Don't care. She agreed to help me. She promised to help me. I don't think missing part of one measley, little meal will affect much in the long run," he smirked.

Steering Christine to the door, Bon looked back and gave Phil a sly, toothy smile. Before walking out the door, he gave Phil a nod.

"Just need to borrow 'er for a bit, mate."

 


	4. Tough Love

     Struggling in Bon's iron grip, Christine cursed and kicked at Bon indignantly. This, of course, pissed him off and caused him to tighten his grip to the point of pain. He dragged her to his 50's black Cadillac. 

"Get the fuck in," he spat.

She stood there frozen. She refused to even acknowledge him. If it was out if fear or defiance, he wasn't quite sure. 

"Honey Buns," he cooed. His voice was sickly sweet like poison honey. "Get in the fuckin' car."

She said nothing. She only gulped and did as she was told.

On the drive back to the motel, Bon turned a corner that Christine hadn't really recognized.

"Um, Bon, Honey?," she started. "I don't think this is the way..."

"Yes, my dear Christine, This is the way. This is the only way," he responded darkly.

"You seem... tense, Baby."

"Shut up."

"Bon, please."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Bon, please don't hurt him."

"Oh, no. Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't hurt him. At least, not directly anway," he smirked.

"Listen, I'm sorry, Bon. I won't do it again. Please don't do this. Please, Bon. I'm begging you."

"That's it. Right fuckin' there. Go ahead, princess, beg. Beg for me to have mercy. You know what I told you and you fuckin' blatantly disobeyed me. Oh, baby. You have no idea how much fuckin' trouble you're in, do you?"

She said nothing.

"Do you?... ANSWER ME."

"No," she sobbed. "Bon, please. It doesn't have to be like this. There's another way. We can work it out."

"No, Christine, no. This is the only way I can be sure you'll won't disobey me again."

"You've been drinkin' again, haven't you?"

"So what if I've been fuckin' drinkin'?! It's none of your damn business. I ask the fuckin' questions around here. Me. Not you. Me. I'll drink when I fuckin' want to."

He pulled into a motel. The pink lights from the sign read "The Pink Poppy Inn". Bon parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

"Stay here, and don't look at anyone," he said as locked the doors. He walked into the main office to book them a room for the night.

     She looked around for a way out, but any space other than the motel was pitch black. It was pink hues and nothingness beyond. She sighed in frustration. If she tried to leave, where would she go?

     First of all obviously, she couldn't see a thing. She could get bitten by snake out there. Or she might be abducted by sickos. She knew she was safe with Bon from other things. But who would protect her from Bon himself?

     Her fate was finally sealed as she saw the glass door was pushed open and Bon walked out. As he made his way back to the car, he held up the keys so that she could see them and gave them a shake. The look on her faced made him chuckle. The look of hopelessness.

     When he got to the car, he knocked on his side's window. Then beckon Christine with his finger. She began to open the door, but he rapidly knocked on the window causing her to look back at him. He walked around the front of the car and opened the door for her.

"I'm sorry about that, love. How ungentlemanly of me."

Walking past the rooms, Christine counted.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...6...6_

Someone had vandalised the sign beside the door. 

"Very fitting, don't cha think?" he chuckled in her ear with a devilish smile.

     Bon stepped up to the door and unlocked it. After a click and a push, the portal to Hell was open. At least, that's what it felt like. It must be Hell, if not worse. Christine would gladly take eternity in a lake of fire and brimstone than a night with him.

 

 

 


	5. Date with the Devil

     Bon unlocked the door and gestured for Christine to step inside. 

“Ladies first,” he grinned.

     Giving him a fake smile, she stepped inside the motel room.

     She turned her body awkwardly and looked around. The place looked a quite dingy. The pink floral wallpaper was faded and there were tears in a few places. The once-white carpet looked filthy with strange, dark stains on several places near the walls and the bed. The edges of the table in the corner were worn very, very dull. The surface of the table had been scratched to Hell and back. Despite the unattractiveness of the room, the bed looked immaculate. The pillows were snow white and perfectly plumped. The light rosy pink blanket was laid across the bed without a wrinkle in sight.

     Christine was interrupted from her thoughts when Bon leaned into her ear to whisper…

“Boo.”

“Oh, Bon, you scared me,” she said nervously.

“Oh, I should, love,” he said with

a straight face.

     Bon walked over to the chair and put his hand on its back. Standing there, he clicked his tongue while staring at the floor.

“Bath time!” he avowed excitedly. “You undress, baby, and I’ll run the water.”

     Christine said nothing and nodded. She took off her shoes and socks, but stopped there. When Bon came back to get her, he scowled when he found that she didn’t do what she was supposed to. 

“Now, Christine, I thought I told you to undress for your bath. Didn’t I?”

“Yes, Bon, you did. It’s just… I don’t really feel comfortable doing that and then you seeing me… um naked. That’s all.”

     Bon’s stern scowl turned into toothy grin.

“Oh, that’s adorable, isn’t it? Daddy’s little princess is nervous about gettin’ naked for him the first time. Well, little lady, Daddy’s gonna help his angel out of her clothes and into the tub so he give her a nice, warm, bubbly bath.”

     Christine blinked and looked around at the floor a bit. What. The. Fuck. She felt like she could puke.

“This fucker’s crazy,” she thought to herself.

     After narrowing his eyes at her, he licked his lips.

“Come to Daddy, Christine.”

     Christine gulped and reluctantly walked over to him. Bon pushed her wavy, brown hair off of her shoulders and behind her back. He started at the top button of her white blouse and unbuttoned each one leaving a little kiss in place of it. 

      When he got to her black, pleated skirt, he unfastened the clasped and unzipped the zipper, letting it fall to her ankles. He nuzzled her belly and crotch then looked up at her.

“Now, Christine,” he said to her in a raspy voice, “Take off your blouse.”

     Christine took off her blouse like she was told. Then Bon stood up and led her to the bathroom. He helped her into the tub and picked up a baby washcloth. He picked up a bar of soap, lathered soap onto the cloth, and began to wash Christine’s shoulders and back. As he cleaned her, he began to whistle a tune Christine hadn’t heard before. 

“Have you heard Daddy’s new album?” Bon asked her.

“Um, no, Bon.”

He stopped washing.

“Excuse me?”

“I- um, no, sorry.”

“No, no. What did you call me?”

“Oh, um, Bon? Why?”

“Hmm. I didn’t know little girls called their daddies by their first name.”

“Oh, um, sorry, Daddy.”

“Alright, now. Let’s try that again…,” he said as he began to wash Christine’s stomach while looking over her shoulder. “Have you heard Daddy’s new album?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Mmm. Music to my ears.”

     He started to whistle again, but abandoned that to hum instead. He kept humming and sometimes he would gently sing bits of lyrics.

Cut your cake with my knife…

Humming…

Put my… love on the line…

Humming…

Put my love into you… babe…

Humming…

With my knife…

     Christine felt her cheeks burn red as he began to wash her breasts. As he did so, his pointer fingers drew circles on her nipples. He kneaded and gently squeezed her breasts. Christine closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, trying to ignore the sensation building up between her legs. 

“No,” she thought, “I won’t let him make me feel this way.”

     He continued to massage her breasts until he noticed her clenching her together tightly.

“Does Daddy’s little princess like it when he touches her like that?” he chuckled in her ear.

“Maybe she’ll like it if he touches her like…THIS!”

     Bon shoved his hand between her legs and started to rub her clit. Being taken by surprise, Christine jumped. Nevertheless, he continued to play with her clit making her write and slide in the tub splashing water onto the pink tiled wall. Noticing Christine biting her lip, he leaned in to her ear.

“Lose yourself, princess. Let Daddy have control.”

     Grabbing the side of the tub, she moaned in pleasure. She ground herself against his hand needily. Throwing her head back, she screamed. This was enough to make Bon go insane. So, he scooped her up out of the tub and carried her bridal style to the bed, then gently set her down on it. 

“Lay down,” he whispered in her ear.

     Obeying his command, she spread her legs wide so he could get as close as possible. He buried his face between her legs, making her moan some more. He sucked her clit hard then licked it causing her wetness to spill into his mouth. 

“Oh, oh, yes!” she screamed.

     This only made him wilder. He held onto her legs as his tongue darted in and out of her hole making her squeal and clench the blankets with her fists. Panting heavily, she tossed her head from side to side.

“No!,” she thought, “This isn’t the man I love! This isn’t my Phil!”

     She groaned in frustration and sat up. Confused and obviously annoyed at her reaction, Bon looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 

“Not enough, baby,” he smirked.

     She crawled backwards away from him.

“FUCK YOU!” she yelled defiantly. “YOU FUCKING CREEP! I HATE YOU!”

     His expression definitely made quite a big change. His face grew dark- very dark. His eyes became even darker.

“What. The fuck. Did you just say?”

     No reply.

     Bon snatched her ankle and dragged her back to the foot of the bed.

“I said, ‘What THE FUCK? DID YOU JUST FUCKIN’ SAY?’”

     She dare not look at him. She had just opened the Gates of Hell.

     She refused him. She pissed him off. Now there’s gonna be Hell to pay.

     Still no answer. Only silent tears.

“I- I fuckin’ allow you to come to me willingly, but you, you ungrateful, little bitch decided that you were too good for me, didn’t you?”

“No… no, Bon. That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?! Hmm? Answer me."

"I don’t love you, Bon. I love Phil.”

     His face contorted into an even nastier sneer. The name made him want to destroy the room. It made him want to burn something down. It made him want to kill something. 

“You. Will. Only. Love. Me.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

     That was the last straw for Bon. He’d had enough. He’d had enough of all of her shit. He’d had enough of all of Phil’s shit. He was done. It was time he finally took what was always his.

* * *

 


	7. Like at Sea

He snatched her ankle and pulled her under him. Bon ground his already hard cock on her wet crotch causing her to moan. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans and his long cock fell out. He groaned being relieved to finally release himself. Christine dared not try to escape him. She knew she wouldn't win and he'd only beat her. She couldn't scream because he'd only shit her up and no one could hear her anyway. His tip brushed her heat as he positioned himself making her whimper. He massaged her clit teasing her even more with his tip while licking his lips.

"So delicious..." he cooed.

He pushed himself into her cunt. Once he was ready, he began to pump his cock in and out of her. Christine shifted trying to adjust to this intrusion and was momentarily uncomfortable. But then she gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"You can't resist me, precious."

His eyes fluttered shut as he picked up the pace fucking her faster. She clenched the sheets writhing. She said not a word, but incoherent mumbling. With every thrust, he grunted. He'd occasionally whisper something obscene to her and call her dirty names.

"You cock whore," he growled softly.

"You're all mine."

"You dirty little cum slut."

He slammed in and out of her roughly causing his balls to make contact with her skin in wet slaps. He fucked her harder and harder until she screamed and trembled. She lay still there after she climaxed and sobbed.

"There, there. That wasn't so bad, my darling. Was it?"

"...N-no."

"Good. Now I want you to do something for me."

Christine's heart sank.

"What?"

He rolled over on the bed and leaned back keeping his legs spread apart.

"Suck my cock."

Christine stared at it wondering what she should do. If she didn't comply, she risked pissing him off.

"Bon," she started, "Please don't make me do this."

"I sucked on you. Now you return the favor."

"But-."

"What did I say?"

Licking her lips she leaned in between his legs. She dragged her wet tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the tip teasing him. He threw his head back in pleasure.

"Yes, precious," he moaned.

Christine sucked his tip. She wasn't ready for the whole thing. Bon wasn't going to wait when he knew she could take in every inch of the whole thing. So, he grabbed her hair and pushed her head further between his legs causing her to deepthroat his cock. She choked on him. The noises she made were enough to drive him crazy. Wanting more, he began to drag Christine's head back and forth on his cock as she sucked.

"Oh,  _fuck_!" he groaned.

Soon he came. He held her head forcing her swallow every drop of his cum. Satisfied he told her get up.

"Lay beside me, baby."

She crawled up to him and layed beside him in his arms.


End file.
